


try to do it again

by Damos_Black



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damos_Black/pseuds/Damos_Black
Summary: это странно, что разбитое сердце ещё может биться.





	try to do it again

В его предложениях, которые он повторял словно мантру каждый день, не было никакого смысла. Он повторял это снова и снова, словно его голос был записан на диктофон, который был включен весь последний месяц. Друзьям и близким было невероятно больно слушать его. Но Лиам — диктофон без кнопки «Стоп». Он будет повторять одно и тоже снова, и снова, и снова. До тех пор, пока абсолютно каждый человек не захочет убраться подальше, лишь бы не быть похороненным по тоннами боли и отчаянья, которыми пестрит повторяющаяся фраза.

Иногда, его друзей волнует один вопрос. Может ли человек быть ещё сильнее сломан? Что может быть хуже человека, который лежит целыми днями, смотря в полузеркальный натяжной потолок, в истерических попытках собрать разрушенную душу по кусочкам. Человека, который сидит на краю крыши, потому что прыжок вниз кажется самым лучшим выходом, когда от любящего сердца осталась лишь пыль. Потому что так нельзя уходить. Не объясняя, не оставляя даже возможности всё исправить. Просто строить перед собой стену отчуждения.

Лиам чувствует, будто он расплывается в воздухе. От постоянного поступления алкоголя в организм и сигарет, день и ночь сливаются в бесконечную череду ненависти к одному единственному человеку. И любви к нему же. Потому что в этой боли и пустоте, которую он после себя оставил легко утонуть. Ли спит, а может и нет. В основном, ему все равно. Рука, которую он держит в своей теперь, не даёт чувство спокойствия, которое давала его рука. Как и всегда, впрочем.

Он любит тебя, знаешь.

Он любит тебя больше, чем что-либо. Он все еще любит тебя, Зи. Я не думаю, что он когда-либо переставал любить тебя, несмотря на то, как ты поступил и что сделал с ним. Он сделает всё, чтобы ты был счастлив. Тебе повезло связаться с Пейном, потому что он может сделать это. Он никогда не заботился о собственном счастье, только о счастье того, кого безумно любит. Больше, чем самого себя. Он злиться за то, что поверил тебе, хотя знал, что так будет. Он ненавидит себя, потому что считает, что поступил глупо, решив найти тебе замену. И Шерил хорошенькая, но она и близко не такая, как ты.

Но ты не видишь боли. Не знаешь как плохо ему бывает и как сильно он плачет ночами, сидя на крыше своего дома и наблюдая за звездами. Теми звездами, которыми вы хотели любоваться вместе, тем летом, когда познакомились. Он запивает свою боль дорогим бурбоном и снова идёт портить прически Гарольду, перешучивается с Луи и вступает с тобой в уничижительные телефонные перепалки. Ради нескольких минут твоего голоса он готов продать душу дьяволу, даже если хриплый голос, берущий высокие ноты, будет говорить гадости. Его устраивает.

Каждый день на его коленях появляется новый шрам, который он будет скрывать длинными джинсами. Шрамы от сигаретных бычков, потушенные о, нечувствительную к температуре, кожу. Те шрамы, которые лучше, чем срывать голосовые связки в криках и песнях. Песнях, которые ты написал для него. Некоторые шрамы он оставляет на плечах и бедрах. В тех местах, где никто и никогда не увидит их. Психолог говорит, что у него, возможно, ПРЛ и тревожное расстройство, и у него на руках появляются новые шрамы. Он — псих. Его мозг не работает как надо, поэтому эмоциональный фон стирается, превращаясь в нечёткие картинки, которые он не может разобрать.

Он рисует на коже. Оставляет метки черными чернилами, которые никогда больше не стереть с кожи. Хочет быть как ты: закрыть предплечья чернилами. И поэтому он забивает руки от кисти до плеча, позволяя спрятать порезы и царапины. Он рисует на заказ, рисует для себя. Стачивает карандаши о бумагу, выводя один и тот же профиль, который знает до каждой черточки. Все детали рисуемого человека, до боли любимого, чьи черты лица высечены на обратной стороне век и на сетчатке глаза. Каждый день видеть это невыносимо, но он рисует, продолжает механически выводить узоры бесконечных родинок, которые складываются в созвездия, что видит лишь он один.

Он пишет. Заполняет свою душу песнями, дымом, спиртом и стихами. Выплескивая свои мысли на бумагу, которая будет сожжена на алтаре. Алтаре этого человека. Он не может выкинуть его рисунки, подарки и фотографии. Тысячи фотографий, которые ты никогда больше не увидишь. Бережно хранит все воспоминания, которые рвут душу и дают вдохновение. Каждое слово пропитано болью и пустотой, но оно стоит того. Потому что становится легче. Когда пишешь можешь рассказать свою историю. Которую написала сама жизнь. Ту историю, которую не получится выжечь серной кислотой из подкорки памяти. Потому что она связывает в себе самое счастливое и самое темное, что только происходило с человеком за всю жизнь.

Он уже давно забыла, что такое крепкие объятия по утрам, что такое нежные и чувственные поцелуи, от которых кружится голова, а воздух наполняется магией и запахом любимого человека. Что такое бабочки в животе, когда любимый человек смотрит на тебя так, будто ты весь его мир.

Он не помнил этого, или не хотел говорить всем, что помнит. Но он помнит, что такое бесконечные мысли о суициде, не помнит, а знает. Потому что он живёт в этом 24/7. Он знает, что такое кровь, струящаяся из свежих ран на предплечье и запястьях, которая прочерчивает замысловатые узоры прямо по выделяющимся на бледной коже венам. Что такое ночные кошмары, от которых невозможно проснуться, потому что вся жизнь сплошной кошмар. Что такое одиночество, которое не даёт выхода наружу; что такое ненависть, которая мешается с любовью, создавая невероятную картину существования; что такое воспоминания, которые должны приносить лишь спокойствие, но доставляют только разрывающую боль; что такое ноль эмоций, когда всегда есть повод для неудержимых рыданий; что такое фальшивые улыбки, которые одеваешь и носишь постоянно. Он всё это знал. Он жил с этим три года.

Но Малик появляется в один день на пороге его дома, простояв четыре часа под проливным дождём, бесконечно звоня в дверь, пока не увидел самого Пейна. Он шёл по тропинке в дом. Такой же промокший до нитки, с очень грустными глазами. Зейн ночует на ступеньках под дверью в дом, дверь в который закрылась прям перед его носом. На следующий день его снова не впустили в дом, а потом Лиам начал выходить через чёрный вход.

В один из дней, после очередного дождя, Пейн впускает изрядно простывшего брюнета в свой дом, отпаивает его теплым чаем и укладывает спать в гостевой комнате. Утром Малика бьет в лихорадке и Лиам отменяет все свои интервью, потому что ему нужно быть заботливым хозяином. Шатен жалеет о желании впустить Малика в дом уже на третьи сутки. Но он упрямо лечит его и выслушивает расплывчатые извинения, что разрушают его ещё сильнее. Зейн бесконечно долго просит прощения и умоляет о милости. Так проходит месяц, за который Малик извиняется больше миллиона раз, и не меньше путает живого Лиама со своими галлюцинациями.

Малик говорит о том, что порвал с Хадид, что больше не может жить спокойно, зная, до чего он довёл "своего мальчика". После такого обращения, Лиам вылетает из комнаты и Зейн слышит сорванные рыдания в комнате через стену. Лиам больше не реагирует так остро, но Зейн видит боль в его глазах каждый раз. И брюнет уже теряет всякую надежду на то, что его любимый Лиам вернётся к нему. Он выворачивает душу наружу перед Пейном, но получает лишь молчание и давящую тишину. И он начинает рыдать ночами, потому что ему необходимы объятия, после каждого извинения. И он так боится, что больше никогдаих не получит, что самые любимые губы не скажут, что всё хорошо, что он не сможет исправить то, что он сам и натворил. И тогда, когда Зейн готов смирится с этим, Пейн принимает извинения.

В тот день Лиам молча готовил завтрак, когда едва отошедший ото сна и болезни Малик приходит на кухню. Он бесконечно долго стоит, уткнувшись шатену между лопаток и кается во всём, вновь и вновь умоляя о прощении. Пейн едва не сжигает дом невыключенной сковородкой, потому что пакистанец плачет у него на груди. Они лежат в постели весь день, потому что Зейн, измученный лихорадкой и извинениями, наконец-то, спокойно спит. А Лиам просто прижимает его ближе, потому что ему нужен его кислород.

Ничто не становится гладко тут же. Но они сделали свой выбор.

Лиаму и Зейну придется жить с этим выбором.

И да, иногда Лиам по-прежнему плачет по ночам, тянет руки к ножу, поёт до сорванных связок и встречает рассвет на крыше. Но Зейну больше не все равно. Малик держит его, поет ему, забирает с обрывов их ломает его сигареты. И Лиам больше никогда не чувствует безразличия.

За окном снова появляется радуга.


End file.
